


Bouquet of Love

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Flowers, Language of Flowers, M/M, Softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Shiro and Lance, deep in the wedding plans, go looking at flowers.written for the shance wedding zine





	Bouquet of Love

“So, have you given them any thought?”

Shiro chuckled, following Lance down the street. He glanced over at the display that had Lance slow to a stop. The storefront was full of bouquets of all sorts, the flowers colorful and eye-catching. “What, for flowers?”

“Yeah!” Lance grinned, gesturing at the florists shop. “Shiro, we're getting married. We need to talk about these kinds of things.”

“Like flowers?” Shiro snorted. “Isn't that what we have a wedding planner for?”

“Yes, but they like it when we come in with an idea of what we want.” Lance took hold of Shiro's arm, pulling him toward the shop. “Let's go inside.”

“This isn't to spite your niece Mira, is it?” Shiro asked, mildly amused. “I don't want us picking out flowers she hates out of spite.”

“It's not spite!” Lance protested, opening the door to the shop. The bell dinged, and Shiro took a deep breath, smelling the sweetness of the flowers, the richness of the dirt and mulch. Shiro could honestly count on one hand the number of times he'd entered a flower shop, and still he was surprised by what he found. The place was full of flowers, but it looked almost like a garden, with potted plants lining shelves while the walls had small bouquets lining them. Signs could be spotted here and there offering corsages and custom bouquets. All in all, it was hardly as cramped as Shiro had imagined it would be.

“So?” Lance turned on his heel, spreading his arms wide. “Does anything catch your eye?”

Shiro chuckled, sweeping Lance into his arms. “A couple things, yes.”

Lance shrieked as he was peppered with kisses. Shiro couldn't help himself, leaving butterfly kisses over every bit of Lance he could reach. He loved Lance too much not to shower him in love.

“Ah! Young love!”

Shiro yelped, pulling Lance close as he hopped backwards, nearly colliding with one of the displays. From far behind the counter, a lone woman came out, a fond smile on her face and dirt-coated gloves covering her arms halfway to the shoulder.

“Sorry there.” The woman kept up her smile, pulling off the gloves. “I'm Ryner. Welcome to my shop. What can I do for you?”

Shiro loosened his grip on Lance, setting his attention on the display he'd nearly knocked over.

“We're getting married.” Lance beamed, Shiro knew, from how much love went into those three words. Even Shiro couldn't believe it half the time. He was marrying Lance. Marriage had always seemed like a far-off thing, but with Lance... he couldn't imagine anything less than to be married, to be with Lance forever. “We're looking for flowers.”

“_ At _ flowers, Lance. _ At _ flowers.” Shiro let himself sink into Lance's gentle hold, setting his chin on Lance's shoulder. “And nothing's confirmed yet. We're just looking.”

“Well, I'm here if you have any questions.” Ryner stepped around the counter, leaving the gloves on a small table behind it. “Actually, if you let me know a little about the wedding, I could suggest some arrangements?”

“It's a summer wedding,” Shiro said, grinning. He adored telling others about his wedding to Lance. “Pretty large attendance, and the setting's by the beach.”

“It sounds lovely.” Ryner smiled, gesturing to the side, where the individual flowers were. “Traditionally, there is the rose. It symbolizes romantic love. It's also the most popular, especially around Valentine's Day. But then, you probably knew that.”

Shiro hummed, while Lance leaned out of Shiro's grip, still holding hands. Roses were standard, and a bit obvious, and they reminded Shiro of Lance's birthday, when he'd laid a trail of rose petals out to a moonlit picnic and night beneath the stars. They were romantic, for sure, but felt impersonal. Shiro wanted a flower that he could look at and it would remind him of Lance, would make him smile and that they both would remember fondly as the flower of their wedding. “How about... anything in blue?”

Lance perked up, turning away from where he was squinting intensely at lilacs. “Blue? Oh, yeah! That sounds great. I mean, I was thinking something purple, because I know how much you like the purple colors too, but blue flowers, under the blue skies, by the ocean...” Lance began humming, a songless tune as he spun back up against Shiro's chest before gently swaying, as if dancing.

“Blue flowers for a wedding?” Ryner tapped her chin in thought. “Ah, there are baby's breath! Those are common for wedding bouquets, as they represent longevity and commitment. It's easy enough to create a bouquet around them.”

That sounded great, and Shiro saw Lance look them over in interest, before glancing around at the other flowers.

“What about these?” Lance pointed at a beautiful blue flower. Or, flowers. They were bundled together all in one, almost like a bouquet themselves. Shiro found them beautiful, and when Lance reached a hand out to gently touch the plant, they looked perfect.

“Hydrangeas.” Ryner smiled. “An unusual one, but not that rare. They represent heartfelt emotions, and often, mutual understanding. It can be easily misunderstood, though, as frigidity and heartlessness. It's also associated with water, because of the name's origins.” Ryner gently nudged Lance's hand away. “And please, ask next time.”

“Sorry.” Lance went on to look over at the other flowers, even leaning in to smell one or two, but his gaze kept going back to the hydrangeas.

Shiro could see it, how perfect they were. He had first met Lance in a whirlwind event, the two ending up working together in a marketing team for almost two years before things calmed down enough to really talk together. He knew how beautiful Lance was, right from the start, and knew (and loved) Lance's sense of humor.

Shiro also, for the majority of those two years, was an absolute disaster at communicating that the reason he was keeping Lance at arms length was because he wanted them both to stay professional. As a result, he had nearly burned their future relationship before it began, almost making Lance think that they couldn't grow closer.

But then they had time, had the ability to sit down without the stress of deadlines or competitors or worrying about corporate espionage (Shiro gets an emergency appendectomy and returns to find he's been replaced with a near-perfect doppelganger, that whole week still gives him headaches to think about), and... they clicked. They took their two weeks vacation and went off to the beach, returning together as boyfriends with all their feelings out for the other to cherish.

“They're perfect,” Shiro breathed, reaching out—and pausing, with a questioning glance at Ryner. She nodded, and he gently stroked the hydrangeas, a fond smile growing on his face. “We'll have to call our wedding planner, but these are amazing. Do you have a ca–”

Lance sneezed, pulling away from a pot of marigolds, and Shiro dove to catch his fiance before Lance could fall back into one of the shelves. He glanced up at Shiro, his nose scrunched up in distaste, before glaring at the marigolds as though they offended him. “Not those. Definitely not those.”

“Allergic, are we?” Shiro asked, failing to stop his chuckling.

“No!” Lance let out another, smaller sneeze. He looked up at Shiro in defeat. “Maybe. Yes. Shiro stop laughing!”

Shiro shook his head, pulling Lance in close. His sneezing fit ended, Lance yelped before laughing himself.

“I can't help it,” Shiro said, leaning in close. “You're so adorable. I can't believe I get to marry you.”

Lance flushed, before a big, besotted smile curled his lips. “Are you kidding? I can't believe I get to marry you.”

Lance reached out, gently picking up the hydrangeas and holding them like they were already a bouquet. He sniffled, rubbing at his nose, but couldn't stop his own smile. “Just think, soon we'll be Mr. and Mr. Shirogane.”

Shiro grinned, overtaken by the urge to kiss Lance. Every time Lance said that, said that he would soon be Lance Shirogane, it left Shiro with fluttering in his chest.

“I love you,” Shiro murmured, leaning in to kiss Lance.


End file.
